testadminfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jeff G.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Testing Admin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jeff G. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eglinton (Talk) 05:06, February 16, 2011 Jeff G. http://i1104.photobucket.com/albums/h324/eglinton1/admintoolscrat.png False Information Jeff, You have posted that you are an Admin,Steward and rollbacker here. That is not true. You could always apply for the rights on the Requests page. I'm making it a rule now so please, change the false info on your user page. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 23:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I did not do what you claimed above - in what edit do you claim I did that (please provide a diff)? To be crystal clear, I have posted "I have no rights on this Testing Admin Wiki." in this edit. — Jeff G. ツ 04:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : :I didn't check for a diff but you said: a Bureaucrat and Administrator on the Computer Wiki, on Wikimedia's Pending Changes prototype wiki, on TechWiki, on WiccaPedia, on AppleWiki, on the Admin Tools Wiki, and on The Test Wiki... please edit that. And you are always welcome to post a request for rights. ::This wiki is none of those - please check the URLs. — Jeff G. ツ 01:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :: ::My mistake. I would encourage you to make a request for rights. Sorry,Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 12:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :: ::He requested the rights and I granted them,maybe later he can become a steward. I don't like that name anymore, im changing it back to bureaucrats, or any ideas......??? :: ::chris ♫Talk♫ 18:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Chris: Maybe we should just keep it Steward. It is too much now! Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 00:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :: ::OMG its so annoying it reminds me of those old wikis. I change now. ::chris ♫Talk♫ 00:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :: tech-hub I'm a staff on the technology-gub, im guessing joegazz84 made your account there, He accused me of hacking his acct, anyway 'll make you an admin there. chris ♫Talk♫ 18:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! — Jeff G. ツ 16:45, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Jeff G. Do you mind if we tranfer that userbox that says "This user is administrator of (wiki)" to this wiki? Just asking for permission.. chris ♫Talk♫ 00:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Done, my first cut is at Template:User Admin Tools Wiki/Administrator. — Jeff G. ツ 17:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Umm by the way, could you remove some of the external links on your userpage and keep only the ones that are wikia friendly, I already dealt with a user who was advertising their contact website emails. I'm thinking about promoting you to bureaucrat, me and Head.Boy.Hog can maybe trust you to help deal with users who need extra assistance testing tools, I bet the admin tools wiki probably gets too overcrowded sometimes. If you have the extra time to hang out here? chris ♫Talk♫ 00:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Done. — Jeff G. ツ 17:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin Tools wiki umm, is it possible that I could become a bureaucrat or administrator on admin tools, I dont know why you kept denying my requests I really didnt know how to do it. We are going to give you bureaucrat rights here so you can trust me. chris ♫Talk♫ 01:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :It is possible, but not until March 1st, following step 4 of w:c:admintools:Admin Tools Wiki:Requests for rights per w:c:admintools:Admin Tools Wiki:Requests for rights/Eglinton/2 and MediaWiki's Help:Transclusion. — Jeff G. ツ 17:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Sorry, but I was on admin tools earlier, and I noticed that you and SpikeToronto were constantly blocking us, why have you come here? just to create more trouble? I've removed your rights because I dont think we can trust you. : :chris ♫Talk♫ 17:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Both of you invited participation on this wiki. Head.Boy.Hog encouraged me to request rights here (above). I changed my user page here as you requested. I am not here to cause trouble, and I don't think I've done anything here to compete from another wiki or cause trouble. Please help me to understand what you think I did wrong (or didn't do right), why you blocked me here, and what I can stop doing wrong (or do right) to encourage removal of the block. Thank you. — Jeff G. ツ 18:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Nothing is wrong now, but you have blocked us from admin tools and I think SpikeToronto isn't really testing his rights, he's really just deleting everything, I'd check it out if I were you and just keep him with the rollback right. Just a suggestion from a concerned user. BTW your a bureaucrat. :: ::chris ♫Talk♫ 20:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks! — Jeff G. ツ 23:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Photo Is that really you in that photo?? if yes, you were not looking in the camera or being sarcastic. chris ♫Talk♫ 23:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Jeff_G._headshot.PNG was me in mid-2007. I was looking slightly to the left of the camera at the time. — Jeff G. ツ 23:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Test Admin Wiki:Admin Userbox Jeff, What is the code for the Admin Userbox? Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 00:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :It is " " per this edit. Please don't insert any section within another section. Thank you. — Jeff G. ツ 14:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I am asking you to please take away your own Bureaucrat rights since Eglinton and I can't and I find you are being really rude on the Admin Test Wiki. You are still welcome to keep your Admin rights and if you don't take away your rights, you will be breaking a rule Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 00:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC). :I can't. The checkbox is dimmed. You would be in the same boat if you tried to take away your own Bureaucrat rights or each others'. — Jeff G. ツ 02:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : :You cannot take away someone else's Steward rights but you can to yourself. However, I thought about it and you should keep your rights. Sorry. :Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 00:04, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :: — Jeff G. ツ 14:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Agreed, we just didn't know how much you were helping on the wiki. You can keep your rights. ::Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 16:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks! — Jeff G. ツ 15:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) checkmarks/X's Jeff, Could you import the checkmarks/X's from the Admin Tools Wiki? Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 18:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Please be more specific - which templates exactly do you want? Ones like Done, Support, Oppose, etc.? — Jeff G. ツ 02:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, the Done and Not Done templates please. Thanks. ::Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 00:04, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: — Jeff G. ツ 14:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Good idea. It helps users understand if they've been accepted or not. :::Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 16:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::THANKS Jeff! :::Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 17:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're welcome Head.Boy.Hog! Or would you prefer a shorter nickname? 15:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Speaking of templates, I'm having trouble adding the "This User is an Admin on this Wiki" template. :::Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 18:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::What is the code for the Admin Userbox? :::Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 20:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Nevermind. ::: Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 14:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: More Imports Jeff, Could you also import the Talk Back templates? ( ) Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 22:31, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : — Jeff G. ツ 23:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks:) :Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 23:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Would it work on the Test Admin Wiki Talk Page? (By doing ) : :I have changed your block settings to 48 hours just so that allows time for someone to take away your crat rights. We can't trust you with them since you're a friend of SpikeToronto. :Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 18:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Umm. Jeff G. , can we kindly ask you to take away your rights, we just have too many bureaucrats. :::link=special:userrights/Jeff G. :Chris Talk contact wikia 15:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You can ask all you want. I still can't do it. As I wrote above, "I can't. The checkbox is dimmed." More specifically, the only checked checkbox for me is "Manager", and that is dimmed and in the "Groups you cannot change" column, meaning that I cannot change it. Please see File:User Rights Management - Testing Admin Wiki - Jeff G. - 2011-03-20.png for details. :: :::Re: That is because you are using the wrong type of view for the wiki. :::I'll notify wikia of this bug. :::Eglinton talk 18:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Using the "New Wikia Look" Site Layout (which I like less than Monobook), I still have the same checked dimmed "Manager" checkbox in the "Groups you cannot change" column. — Jeff G. ツ 19:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) user page protection It should be fixed now, if you need anything else let me know. User talk:BachLynn23 23:29, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you very much! — Jeff G. ツ 02:50, February 21, 2016 (UTC)